


RWBY Reacts to their Musician Counterparts

by orphan_account



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Music, Reaction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24779173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ruby and her friends are transported into a room with their future counterparts as they watch different music talent versions of themselves. It would be sad, emotional, fun or over all amazing.Their family and some of their enemies would be here as well. Wonder how that would turn out for them.They would see everything from rock to heavy, pop to rap, or great music from over the years.Set after Volume 7.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	RWBY Reacts to their Musician Counterparts

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. Welcome to this weird and random idea. I'm not really a writer per say. I like doing reaction stories more than anything. I've seen people say that they are tried of these type of things and I would apologize for that, but I find an enjoyment from this sort of story telling.
> 
> One thing for sure. If your thinking this would be them reacting to the original content. Then I'm afraid your at the wrong story, but for everyone else, lets enjoy this.
> 
> This is how this would go. Their counterparts won't be fix to one genre of music. So, say Ruby would have one song of rock or something. Well, she could have another where she is doing some pop music or rap. That is just a example, but I hope you get the idea.
> 
> If you guys want a good example, think of Rock Band, Guitar Hero or Just Dance. As most songs would be like that. I would have things similar to their original video but not a straight up copy.
> 
> I talked enough for the moment, so let's get this started.

Ruby groans as her eyes opened up. She slowly got up as she reached for her head. “Aw. What happened?” Ruby groaned out as she rubs her eyes and looked around the dark room.

“Wow! Am I hearing my own thoughts?” A woman's voice said. They sound like an older woman, but almost have this sweet and childlike tone in it.

“What?” Ruby turns and stares into two silver eyes like hers. Ruby was able to see clearly that the woman was exactly like her, but older.

“Aw man! I told Yang, not for us to smoke that! Now, I’m seeing my younger self. Is this some punishment to make me feel shame?” The older woman said as she let out a disappointed sigh.

“Wait younger self? What’s going on? Who are you?” Ruby started asking so many questions as she looked at the older version of herself. She stood up in a panic as she moved from the older woman.

“Whoa, slow down there, kiddo. One question at a time. Um, well this is going to sound crazy, but I’m an older you.” The woman said with a sheepish smile. 

“Your me? What was that about smoking?!” Ruby said as she narrowed her eyes at her now slightly worried, older self.

“Don’t give me a lecture on doing that. It was Yang’s idea. You should know how she is sometimes, she’s our sister.” Older Ruby said as she tried to defend herself.

“I- Okay, you got me there. Did she dare you or something? That sounds like something she would do?” Younger Ruby said.

“Yeah, saying ‘I wasn’t going to be cool enough’. Like okay. Saving the world and she still treats me like a little girl. It sucks.” A-Ruby said.

“She still does that to me. How old are you?” Ruby asked with cirous. 

“Twenty-six, just turned yesterday.” A-Ruby said.

“You're ten years older than me!” Ruby shouted.

“Yeah, pretty crazy. I’m surprised I didn’t get that tall.” A-Ruby said as she looked over her younger self. She probably grew like another two inches.

“At least I grew in other places.” Ruby said. She pouted as she saw her older self’s chest.

“Hey, you’ll get yours soon enough, but where are we?” A-Ruby said as she looked around the room.

“I don’t know? I just wonder where everyone is at.” Ruby said.

“I think we are about to find out.” A-Ruby said as she pointed up. Above them a portal opened up as they heard people falling. A-Ruby pulled her younger self out of the way as they watched their friends drop in.

They all groan and moan in pain as they just became a pile of tangle limbs and bodies.

“Everything hurts.”

“Could you all off!” A muffled voice said. It sounds like Weiss.

“I can’t feel anything!”

Everyone managed to get out only to see that there were copies of each other. They all stared at each other in disbelief.

“Wow, how high are we?” A-Yang said.

“I told you we shouldn’t have tried that damn plant!” A-Weiss shouted as she pointed to A-Yang.

“What! It was yours, you the one who grew it!” A-Yang said back as she grew the damn thing herself.

“You did grow your own plant, Weiss.” A-Blake said as she defended Yang.

“How was I supposed to know it was a weed plant-” A-Weiss stopped, her eyes widened as she saw her younger self and her younger friends walking up.

“What are you guys talking about?” Weiss said as she walked over.

“It’s not weed!” A-Weiss shouted before covering her mouth. “I mean… what thing? There wasn’t anything!” A-Weiss said as she was looking everywhere else.

“It’s too late, I told my younger self already.” A-Ruby said. She walked over with Y-Ruby behind her.

“You told her!” A-Yang and A-Weiss shouted in shock.

“I couldn’t lie to her.” A-Ruby said.

“Yang…” Ruby said.

“Wait, It wasn’t me this time. It was Weiss! The plant was hers, I swear.” A-Yang said as she raised her hands up.

“I don’t care who it was. Just don’t do that again.” Ruby said.

“You got it little sis.” A-Yang said, she gave a thumbs up.

“Okay, I’m not the only one weirded out by this, right?” Yang said she doesn’t know how to actually explain what is happening at the moment.

“No this is pretty weird.” Her older self said.

“Okay, we’re not all high so that's a good start. Only question is where are we?” A-Ruby said.

“We could start looking around for-” A-Weiss stops as she looks up and another portal opens up, this time familiar people drop in.

“Aww, Nora. Can you get off?” Jaune groaned.

“It’s not me.” Nora said.

“What? Then who-” Jaune realized it was Nora, but a much older Nora.

“Oops, sorry little Jaunu-Jaune.” A-Nora said as she stood up she then turned around and pulled him up to his feet. “Oh, you’re much lighter than I remember.” A-Nora said she let out a giggle. Jaune was flabbergasted as he saw two Nora’s and paled at the realization.

“Oh Gods, there are two of them!” Jaune cried out.

“Two what? NORA’S! DID WE DIE?!” A-Jaune yelled out in panic as he saw both of them.

“Calm down.” A stoic voice said behind them. They turned to see two Ren’s.

“They won’t do anything too bad.” A-Ren said.

“Okay, you two handle them I- Hey guys, is this like a party or something.” A-Jaune said as he noticed the others here.

“Yeah, what is actually going on, why are there two of you now.” Oscar said as he saw Ruby and a much older version of her. He couldn’t help but blush as he found the older Ruby attractive. He then feels a hand on his shoulder and turns and sees an older version of him.

“It would work out in the end.” A-Oscar said as he patted his back with a smile. Oscar blushed even harder.

“Every time we try to say something…. Another one opens up.” Ruby said as she once again looked deadpanned at the third portal opening up. Jaune and the others moved. Now in dropped familiar people that certain two sisters knew very well.

“Mom, Dad.” Yang and A-Yang said in shock.

“MOM!” Ruby and A-Ruby shouted when they saw a familiar white cloak.

“Mom? Who’s a mom?” A Younger Summer Rose said, when she sat up. Two red blurs slammed into her and they went into the nearby seats.

“Ugh, what hit me?” Y-Summer said her eyes widened when she saw two girls that looked like her but had on red cloaks and had a different color pallets.

“Um, I’m sorry. I don’t have any kids. At least not yet.” Y-Summer said.

“What? But your mom.” Ruby said with a sadden tone.

“Am I?” Y-Summer said she was just at a loss for words.

“Petals?” A more calmer voice said from behind. All three Roses turn and see Summer Rose standing there. Both Ruby’s realized the Summer they got was a younger version of their mom. Which means....

“Ohhh… this is awkward.” Ruby said. “Very awkward.” A-Ruby said.

“Okay, I’m confused.” Y-Summer said. “I’m also confused, but I think we should all calm down first.” Summer said. She then hugged both versions of her daughters as both Ruby had tears in their eyes.

“Good idea, older me.” Y-Summer said, she stood off of the seats.

“OKAY, Could someone please explain what the actual fuck is going on. First we meant ourselves, then Arc dropped in and now there’s four of you.” A-Weiss shouted as she looked at the four Roses.

“Technically, this is mom.” Ruby said.

“I’m just trying to make sense of this situation before I lose my mind.” A-Weiss said.

“Honey, i think we need to calm down first.” A-Jaune said.

“Don’t you ‘honey’ me.” A-Weiss as she glared towards the older knight.

“I wasn’t the one who smoked the damn weed.” A-Jaune said with a smirk.

“We are not talking about that right now!” A-Weiss said, her face turned red from embarrassment. Younger Weiss and Jaune had ‘What the Fuck’ expressions as they saw the interacts between both of their older selves and since when are they married? That boat sank a long time ago.

“Oh oh. Okay, didn’t expect Weiss to be so feisty over the years.” A voice said. Everyone got in a defensive stance as they looked around the room with alarm.

“Who’s there?” Y-Summer said.

“I don’t mean no harm. I’m a friend.” The voice said.

“Show yourself then if you're a ‘friend’” A-Ruby said.

“Very well, though my appearance may cause a slight scare.” The voice said.

A black and green light flashed as a man with some odd armor stayed above them. He had green highlights that gave him this creepy glow. His helmet didn’t help as it looked like an endless void. Even his present gave off a dark vibe. Everyone slightly moved back.

“Hello and welcome to my little domain. You may call me King.” The now named King said as he outstretched his arms.

“What.. are you?” Raven said. She never seen anything like him before and it slightly scared her. Not enough to make her not want to fight him, in case it leads to that.

“I’m a human just like you. Though my gear makes it seem like I have a darker intent. Which is not the case.” King said as he looked over his body.

“Wait, that’s armor?” A-Jaune asked in shock. Where the hell did he get that from? And how did he get it? Did he kill a God or something?

“Yes, it is and I’m not taking it off. I worked hard to get it. Damn Crota was a bitch to beat. It didn’t help that my team sucked at communication.” King said as he gave an angry growl. Everyone was confused on who ‘Crota’ was. But they wanted to know that team comment.

“What was that about a team?” Ruby asked curiously.

“Nothing to worry about, but I’m sure you all are wondering why you're here, no?” King said.

“Yes, thank you for explaining why our past selves are here.” A-Weiss said.

“I've more or less brought them here as well you’re team.” He pointed to both Summer’s. “To do something I had planned. For you see, you guys are going to which alternative version of yourselves.” King said.

“Wait, you brought us here to see a different version of ourselves.” Oscar said.

“Yes, though you would be watching musicians' versions.” King said.

“As in singers and bands.” Y-Summer said as some excitement filled her voice. 

“Yes.” King said with a smile.

“Oh that’s cool I guess. Never thought of myself as someone singing.” Jaune said.

“So that’s it. This isn’t some way to kill us.” Summer said.

“No, I’m not going to kill you guys. I hope none of you mind being dropped in like this.” King said.

“Eh, we weren’t doing anything to begin with.” A-Yang said as she was cool so were the others.

“Same here.” Y-Qrow said.

“What? We weren’t! We were in the middle of something! Like you know… trying to save Atlas!” Weiss shouted as he pulled them from something very important.

“That is not at all what you were doing at the end there. Kinda shoot yourself in the foot with that one. Now your Atlas number one enemy. I’m actually kinda impressed at how fast you manage that.” King said.

“Oh, you guys are doing that. Eh, it should be fine. It would blow over before you know it. You know since we already stopped it.” A-Ruby said.

“Wait you guys stopped Salem.”

“Yeah, kinda. Look I’m not sure I could tell you anything.

“You can’t. It would mess up their timeline, like really messed up.” King said.

“So, just know you guys win in the end. I mean we are all still here.” A-Ruby said as she looked over her friends.

“Cool, I guess.” Ruby said.

“Wait what was that about Salem.” Summer said

“Aw, crapbasket. Um, would you be mad if I say… We know everything about Salem’s and Ozpin’s past and now we are trying to get the relics and maidens before she does. At the moment she is bringing a big army of Grimm. Like A HUGE Armada of Grimm to most likely kill us and destroy Atlas in the process.” Ruby said. Summer went through so many emotions from anger to shock to horror to sadness and now to complete disappointment.

“I- I don’t know what to say.” Summer said. She doesn’t want her daughter to go against Salem but she is so far into it. What can she do to stop Ruby?

“And you're not going too. Sorry, but her fate is already set in motion. Nothing she could do to change it unless she wanted to make a different timeline to appear.” King said.

“Wait that could happen.” Ruby said.

“Oh yes. I’ve seen countless worlds where you change your mind. Even going as far as fighting Ozpin or in most world Oscar. In one world you killed him because Oscar’s soul was gone and you saw the true side of him. Others’ are much nicer and don't go that dark. I’ve seen worlds where you're not even a huntress anymore.” King said. Ruby felt a shiver as she heard the first part but was shocked to hear she stop being a huntress.

“That is for another time though. So let’s get this music thing going, yeah.” King said as he vanished and reappeared in one of the seats. Everyone looked at each other before they all decided to set. Younger Team STRQ sat with Team RWBY and JNR and Oscar. Their older counterparts sat behind them with their significant other. Raven and Qrow sat away from the others.

“Okay, you could sit down and enjoy this. I’m just going to say that your counterparts would always be different. You guys would be different genres and groups.” King said.

“So we may be in different music groups.” A-Ruby said.

“That would be correct, and yes some of you would appear as the opposite gender at times.” King said.

“Don’t know how I feel about that. I hope I’m hot as a woman.” Y-Qrow said. “I’ll drink to that.” Qrow said.

“Wouldn’t that make you a twin of Raven then.” Summer said.

“Aw/Are you serious!” Both Qrow cried in disgust. Now they can’t get that image out of their heads. The others laugh at both Qrow’s reactions.

"Okay, I have list of some songs for you guys. The more we go. The more people I would bring in.” King said.

“Really, like who?” Jaune asked.

“Oh, just some of your guys family and a few people you may know. Not saying who because that might spoiled it.” King said.

“So is everyone ready.” King asked as he looked over everyone.

“I guess we don’t have a choice.” Raven said.

“We’re ready. By the way what songs would we sing?” Summer asked.

“Anything really. Or at least songs I think would have a heavy impact for some of you.” King said. He then started the screen as the room got dark.

**Author's Note:**

> So there you have it. I wanted to have a start small as well as who would be here. I would add more characters throughout the story, even if it comes to it adding younger versions of certain characters or older versions too.
> 
> If a character has 'A' by their name, it's to show them as a adult. If a one has 'Y' it would mean their younger selves. Just if anyone was confused by that. I wanted to make it clear.
> 
> I also wanted to show more or less where everyone is at. 
> 
> **Seat Arrangement**
> 
> **Row One: Y-Qrow Y-Taiyang, Y-Raven, Y-Summer, Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Jaune, Oscar, Nora, Ren**
> 
> **Row Two: Taiyang, Summer, A-Ruby, A-Oscar, A-Weiss, A-Jaune, A-Nora, A-Ren, A-Blake, A-Yang, XXXX, XXXXX**
> 
> **Row Three: Raven, Qrow, XXXXXX, XXXXXXXX, XXXXXX, XXXXX, King, XXXXXX, XXXXXXX, XXXXXXX, XXX, XXXXX**
> 
> **Row Four; XXXX, XXX, XXXXXX, XXXXXXX, XXXXXX, XXXXX, XXXXXX, XXXXXXX, XXXXXX, XXXX, XXXXX, XXXX**
> 
> **Row Five: XXXXXXX, XXXXX, XXXXX, XXXXX, XXXX, XXXXXX, XXXXX, XXXXXX, XXXXXX, XXXXXXX, XXX, XXXX**
> 
> **Row Six: N/A, N/A, XXXXX, XXXXXX, XXXXX, XXXXX, N/A, N/A, N/A, XXXXXXX, XXXXXX, XXXXXXX**
> 
> Just know this isn’t final as most characters would be at different spots throughout the reaction. Also the number of X's are letters to a name of someone. Those would also change around too as I would probably find a better spot of those characters.
> 
> For songs. I won't mind any suggestions. I would probably just have them reaction to songs I like or just any good songs I come across. If a song you ask fits for a character, I would probably do those. Just say who you want to sing and play one of the instruments. 
> 
> And I'm probably going to get hate for this, but there would be some ships going on, not to much. It won't be shoved down your throats, or the main focus. Just... it would be around.
> 
> I hope that shines a light and I would hope you would stick around. By the way sorry for the cliche start. It's kinda hard to come up with something.


End file.
